Breaking Dolan: A DolanBella Love Story
by TwiLover666
Summary: When Bella breaks up with Edward, her life falls to pieces. Now, her only hope is to find love where love cannot exist; an extremely violent and potentially psychopathic duck. Will she find love? And with who? Follow Bella, Dolan, Edward, Gooby, Jacob, and many more on this emotional journey to each other's hearts, and see where everything falls in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dolan: A Dolan/Bella Love Story

Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in her art class, crying as she listened to "Daddy" by Korn off of their first album because all of Korn's other music is shit. Around the 10th minute of the song, she noticed that her running mascara matched the pattern of her fishnet gloves so she pulled out her iPhone and took a picture of herself with one hand covering one of her eyes like Lady GaGa in her PokerFace music video even though Lady GaGa is commercial pop shit. She edited the picture in instagram and turned the saturation all the way up to reflect the empty whiteness of her soul. She was crying because her ex-boyfriend, Edward, an ugly poser gothic bitch, just broke up with her after returning from Italy. He told me that her soul wasn't dark enough to be a vampire with him, so he and his family went back to Italy and left me in Forks. Because of this, my soul has shown me its lack of light, and all of my joy has left this world.

The period ended with the sad sounding bells and she shuffled out of the door. She didn't want to stain her new Gerard Way shirt so she didn't wipe her tears out of her eyes and just kept crying. The song was over and the next song was Jolene by Dolly Parton (don't hate.) She looked up and there he was; a short clump of sexmeat. He was wearing a kinky sailor hat and sexy hipster button up collared shirt that gave Bella a ladyboner. Hipsters and emos can be together. Stop flaming.

"Hi Dolan..." she said nervously, twirling her hair seductively. The short duck looked up at Bella and quacked in her direction.

"Blella pls." He then pulled out a badass switchblade and shanked Bella in the leg. He scurried off, and although she was bleeding, she couldn't help staring at that sexy duck's ass. She was used to bleeding anyways, like hopes pouring out of her soul. It was soothing. The blood stained her favorite pair of neon green skinny jeans that she bought at Hot Topic so she had to change her outfit. She went to her clothes locker that she for from her other friend who didn't need it anymore because she killed herself.

"Oh shitfuck" Bella dramatically gasped. All she had was a Linkin Park tee which she wouldn't wear because they were sellouts. She grabbed some black emo pants with giant chains on them, a pair of black widow earrings, a gold necklace with a pistol on it as a pendant to show that people shouldn't fuck with her, and a pair of neon purple converse with vampires painted on them because she was still kind of in love with Edward. She would have to go to the lost and found for a new shirt, though. When she got there, there was only a One Direction tee. One Direction sucks huge gargantuan penis even though Liam is a fucking sex demigod. She was so upset at having to look like a poser that she just changed right there in the hallway because she didn't give a fuck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T BE NAKED IN THE HALLWAY!" Mr. Greene yelled enthusiastically. Bella gave him the finger and he ran away out of fear. She finished changing, but didn't want to look like a 12-year-old One Direction fangirl, so she slit her wrists and used the blood to black out the groups' faces.

The bell rang, signaling the end beginning of her next class.

"God fucking dammit" she growled. Her lesbian whore gym teacher was going to be pissed. She ran into the changing room and tore off her clothes. Before she could change into her gym clothes though, she heard this... weird chortling coming from behind her. She turned around and saw... Gooby!

"What the fuck! Why are you in the girl's room Gooby?"

"R u biegn srs Blella?" the dog barked. "Dis iss byo's rom. R u lsot?"

Bella stood there, shocked and embarrassed, not knowing what to do next. Suddenly, Gooby's hat was transferred to Bella's head. It didn't make sense, but it was magical. The dog stood there, staring into Bella's eyed.

"I tel u wat Blella,u go on date wif ne an I don tel erybodi dat u wer nakd in byo's rom."

Bella blushed, and even though her heart was still in pieces after Dolan's rejection, she felt fat that day and said yes to Gooby's proposal.

"Takns btch." The dog said, and shuffled out.

Bella changed into her gym clothes and walked into gym class.

"WHERE WERE YOU YOU ARE 10 MINUTES LATE TO CLASS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Bella's gym teacher belted at her. Bella gave her the finger and her teacher started crying and cutting herself. Between sobs, she said "You're so mean... please be nice." Bella scoffed. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Just start the class bitch." The class was jealous of her nobility and bravery. Everyone wanted to be her.

Today... we're playing dodge ball..." her teacher said in between sobs. Perfect, Bella thought. She was terrible at dodge ball, which is a good thing because that meant people would pelt their balls at her and she could show everyone the pain of her soul. She stood there, crying delicately while taking the bruises of the beating balls. The bell rang, signifying the end of school. She beat up the preps so she could get into the changing room first. Before she could go in though, she Gooby's stare from the other end of the hallway. They kept it for a while, and she noticed that somehow the hat had been transferred back to Gooby's head. The preps eventually showed up though and they had to break their gaze. She couldn't say that she wasn't looking forward to their date, even if it was only to make Dolan jealous. She changed quickly, back into her chained pants, vampire shoes, and bloody One Direction tee. She put her black widow earrings in and was on her way home when she heard a familiar quacking coming from behind her. It was Dolan! Bella didn't know how to feel about this. What she felt was an inexplicable mixture of happiness and sorrow. It was really deep and made her cry.

"U frogt nklace n lokcer." The duck held up Bella's gun pendant that showed that she couldn't be fucked with.

"OMFG THANK YOU DOLAN!" She was so happy that the duck loved her this deeply to do this favor for her. She leaned over to grab the chain from the short duck, and as she was about to take it from his hand, he pulled it back and with his other hand, hidden behind his back, he produced a damp white cloth.

"Acualy iz clorfrom." the duck said, and shoved the cloth into Bella's face. She was confused and slightly turned on, then her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dolan: A Dolan/Bella Love Story

Chapter 2

Bella woke up to a strange scent. Like blood mixed with tears. Her eyes latched to Dolan holding a tube of smelling salts that her own blood in it. He must have collected the blood from the wound on her leg that he inflicted that afternoon, because his soul was so dark.

"What is this, Dolan!" Bella yelled in panic.

"Bella pls." the tiny ball of feathers replied. Bella tried to run up to him, but she noticed something stopping her. Her legs were bound to something, and so were her arms. Then she noticed the most unusual aspect of the situation: she was naked!

"U haz cansur." the duck quacked. Bella didn't know what was going on, but she was hornier than ever.

"Oh... I get it! We're playing doctor, aren't we?" Bella giggled. She knew that Dolan was into her. She was feeling better than she ever had in her life. Dolan liked her, and she was about to have kinky sex with him. What more could a girl want?

"Fak u Blellah." the bird said. She was taken back a bit, but then realized he was talking dirty.

Doctor, you need to fuck the cancer out of me!" Bella gasped, playing along.

"Chut te fak up." the duck responded, grabbing a ball gag. He fastened the mechanism to her head as she got wetter. Dolan pulled out his ducky penis and crawled on top of Bella.

"Iss oravy cansur. I ned too git it out ov u." the duck said, plunging his body into hers. She moaned, feeling his girth. She girated and grinded on him, and Dolan quacked in response with pleasure. The duck only lasted about 30 seconds, but it led to the best orgasm of little Dolan's life, filling Bella with ducky semen. The duck removed himself from her. Attached to his penis was a small tumor, proving the godly powers of Dolan's cancer curing penis. He had saved her life!

"Sult" he quacked. He reached behind her and Bella thought that it was because he was going to undo the ball gag, but that's not what happened. The duck placed both of his wings on either side of Bella's head and lifted it up. He brought it down on the metal table she was strapped to, producing a deadening "thunk" sound. Her vision started going fuzzy, but the duck kept smacking her head against the hard surface. Everything went dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Dolan: A Dolan/Bella Love Story

Chapter 3

Bella awoke with a start. She was in her own bedroom. She looked at her Vampire Weekend posters and reflected on what had just happened to her. Surely Dolan couldn't have a key to her house, so why was she here? Unless... it didn't really happen. Bella realized with a deep sigh that everything that happened was only in her head; it was all a dream.

She got out of her coffin bed and glumly shuffled down her staircase. She cut her wrists and mixed her blood with orange juice to make her famous "Goodbye Sunrise" cocktail. She then spiked it with rubbing alcohol because she didn't give a fuck. She drank it, numbing her longing for the events in her dream to be a reality. This brought up another question; if Dolan never chloroformed her, why didn't she remember the rest of her day? Walking through her house she saw a small mushroom and the memories came flowing back to her. Yesterday, when Dolan offered Bella her gold necklace, he didn't shove chloroform in her face. Instead, it was a hallucinogenic mushroom. Her paranoia from the drug altered her memories and put the damp white cloth in place of the mushroom. The initial shock, as well as her racing blood from talking to that sexy duck, caused her to black out for half a second, effectively displacing what she saw from what she was actually doing, and she must've seen herself having sex with Dolan. It's the only thing that made any sense. After Dolan gave her the mushrooms the previous fay, she invited the duck back to her house so they could trip together.

Dolan, however, denied this request, rejecting her with his usual "fak u Blellah." The duck then shoved another 12 mushrooms into Bella's backpack, kicked her in the shins, and ran away.

The mushroom that Bella found on the floor must have been one that fell out of her backpack after she came home yesterday to trip in her room yesterday.

She ran up to her room to verify whether or not her memories were correct. Sure enough, in her backpack, there were 10 mushrooms, meaning she at another one the night before by herself. She'd have to save these drugs for some other time. Drugs that powerful can't be taken for granted. Suddenly though, Bella realized something.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" she screamed to herself. She missed her date with Gooby! She checked for phone, and sure enough there were unread messages.

Message 1: From - GoobyGoob

"Blellah, so eksitd fur daet wif u"

Message 2: From - GoobyGoob

"Iz hear Blellah. Watig fur u too schow up"

Message 3: From - GoobyGoob

"R u trikeying me? Pls schow up..."

Message 4: From - GoobyGoob

"I iz waet fur hour for u. U suk."

Message 5: From - GoobyGoob

"I kil self Blellah. Godby"

She called him to make sure that he wasn't dead. No answer. She called him again to find the same result. Finally she decided to get the phone book out and call his house.

"Helro? a squeaky voice said.

"I'm looking for Gooby... who is this?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"Dis iz unkle Morky. I get Gooby. He aslep." the voice responded. Bella waited for a bit, then heard an ear piercing squeal from the other line. Morky got back to the phone when he confirmed her worst fears.

Gooby no avalbile. HE IZ DED." The other line hung up, and Bella cried softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Dolan: A Dolan/Bella Love Story

Chapter 4

Bella hung up the phone. She was suspended in disbelief and wasn't sure how to handle the situation. A person died, and all because of her. Her first instinct was to run over to Gooby's house, and that's exactly what she did. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to confirm whether or not what happened was true, almost as if Gooby's uncle had playing a trick on her.

Bella ran down to Gooby's house and was greeted with an ambulance. She was a distance off and say Morky crying into the shoulders of an EMT. She didn't want to cause any more grief to Morky, so she stayed out of his sight. She hid behind one of their bushes and watched the entire scene unfold. The door of the house squeaked open, and a stretcher came out, carrying a body inside of a body bag. It was Gooby's body. The EMTs loaded the corpse into the back of the ambulance, and then carried papers over to Morky to negotiate what should be done with the body.

"Wye he die? U do autospy ten we creamate his boddy. Com insed. I sine papprs."

Morky let the EMTs into the house, and nobody was outside any longer.

This is when an idea popped into Bella's head. Nobody was outside, so that meant that nobody was inside the ambulance either. Quickly, she took advantage of her opportunity and hopped into that back of the ambulance, so she could apologize and say her proper goodbyes. She saw the body on the stretcher, and chilled to the bone, unzipped the bag. Inside was Gooby, somehow looking so incredibly perfect and pale, and at the same time tragically imperfect. A single tear escaped Bella's eye, and it fell on Gooby's nose. She cried at the thought of what could have been. She cried at how she messed it all up.

She must have been in there for longer than she imagined, as she heard the familiar squeaking of the door, releasing the EMTs.

"Tank u ETMs" Morky said.

"No problem, Mr. Mouse. We'll deliver the autopsy reports by tomorrow, and he should be ready for the funeral in 2 days. Sorry for your loss."

Bella didn't know what to do. If she left the ambulance, she would be found out, but if she stayed in the ambulance, the EMTs would see her in the back of the van too. In a quick thought, she discovered what she had to do. She jumped into the bag with Gooby and zipped it up, concealing the fact that she was there. The EMTs got into the front of the ambulance and started driving.

"Fuckshit" Bella murmured to herself. She had really gotten herself into a bad situation. But at the same time, a really hot situation.

She knew that she liked Gooby, at least a little bit. She also knew that Gooby wanted to get with her. And maybe now, even though he wouldn't really be there to experience it, she could give it to him as a parting gift.

She was getting wet just thinking about it. She silently pulled down her pants so the EMTs wouldn't hear her. She slid his thingy inside her hoohah, and she felt his cold flesh inside of her. It felt so good! If he was alive, it would've felt better, and Bella silently sobbed knowing that he never again would be.

Bella orgasmed silently, but obviously not silently enough, because one of the EMTs said "what was that moaning?" Bella held her breath, trying to stay as silent as possible.

"It was probably just the wind." the other EMT said. Thank god, Bella was almost found out. She felt the ambulance come to a stop, and heard the car doors opening and closing. They were at the hospital! They'd be getting the stretcher out of the back in no time! She waited for several minutes before noticing that the EMTs weren't getting her.

She slowly and silently unzipped the bag, and looked around. She saw that the EMTs were inside, doing paperwork. She took this opportunity to make her escape. She flung the door open and ran out into a nearby plot of land, hiding behind a bush to watch the following events unfold.

At first there was nothing. She kept watching, knowing that her true goodbyes would be said when Gooby was wheeled into the hospital. Finally, after a while, Bella noticed someone coming out of the door. He wasn't an EMT, but someone else. He wasn't a doctor either, as he wasn't dressed like one.

No.

It couldn't be.

The man, seconds before opening the ambulance door, looked up and made eye contact with Bella for a split second. He glanced away, noticing who he was staring at, shocked and embarrassed to see her.

It was Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walked home breathless. She couldn't speak, so she walked home from the hospital instead of calling anybody. It was snowing too, and the hospital was like 60 miles away from her house. The snow surrounding her reflected the coldness she felt in her heart, slowly falling and surrounding her. Soon enough she'd suffocate and die in the snow. As she was walking, she remembered the last time she spoke to, and saw, Edward.

*** Flashback ***

"Edward... I love you so much. You are the only light in this world surrounded by darkness, which is weird because you're dead." Bella said to Edward, sitting in a hotel in the middle of Italy shortly after the events of New Moon.

"Bella... I love you... but... I still want to eat you..." Edward said through his already dead eyes.

"OMG you perv! I'm on my period! Dick!" Bella said in an angry tone. She got up to jump out of the hotel window, but Edward stopped her. It was a lot like the Titanic in that scene where Jack stopped Rose from jumping off of the ship, except they were in Italy and weren't going to die soon and he didn't want to have sex with her at all.

"OMG thank you so much for saving my life! I love you so much! Even though you're a disgusting perv who only wants me for my bodyodyody." Bella exclaimed dramatically and with love.

"I have to break up with you now." he said, then flew away into the night. That was the last time Bella saw Edward. That is, until she saw him in the hospital.

*** Not flashback any more ***

Bella couldn't believe what she saw earlier that day, and she had so many questions. She went over them in her mind while her body went numb due to her cold surroundings. Why was Edward back in Forks? What was he up to? Why does he work in the hospital? Where was his vampire family clan? Why didn't he sparkle in the light of the day outside of the hospital? And most importantly, why did those scrubs make him look so damn sexay?

She pondered these and made up answers in her mind, and she got home after about two hours of walking. She went into her house and her dad was giving her sass so she gave him the finger. He was being a total bitch and asking about where she was all day. Like what the fuck Charlie? That's none of your god-damn fucking business. Dickbreath. I bet he had a big serving of penis for dinner.

She collapsed into her coffin after groggily stumbling up the stairs and noticed that her foot was bleeding out. She must have cut it on something and didn't feel it because of how numb she was. She looked out her window and sure enough there was a trail of her blood in the fresh snow leading to her house, like a trail of sorrow pointing out how sad she was.

She didn't try to heal the wound because she liked the feeling of bleeding out. It felt like happiness and feelings flowing out of her and being replaced by dark nothingness. It made her happy.

She heard her asshole dickmunch father coming upstairs. I hate him so much. He knocked on Bella's door, but she just hissed "GO THE FUCK AWAY FAGGOT." She could hear him whimpering and sobbing outside of the door because he couldn't handle how badass and popular his daughter is. He didn't walk away though, as Bella didn't hear him going down the stairs. She eventually asked him what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked.

Charlie responded, still whimpering like a pussy "Gooby's funeral is tomorrow... I didn't know if you wanted to go..."

Bella thought about it for a while. She eventually decided that she would go, but she never answered to Charlie. He stood there for 40 minutes waiting for a response, but eventually he knew that he wasn't going to get one. He eventually slinked away, and Bella fell asleep comfortable knowing that such a massive faggot wasn't standing on the other side of her door. She slept peacefully for the first time in days.


End file.
